


Hear me, please.

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, just a little something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposed to be just some fun fluff. Try to imagine that the Darkness, Mark of Cain and Demon!Dean hasn't happened... thankyou :). Anyway, the setting is Dean and Cas in the bunker, Sammy's a huge lover of Dean and Cas getting together and is tired of Dean refusing to have a "chick flick" moment. I hope you enjoy reading this if you decide to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noticing things.

Shoulders brushing past one another, the not-so-subtle gazes, laughing loudly even in a crap situation. It's everything Sam had to witness these days... and he was getting sick if it; not the actions as such, but the fact that neither the Angel nor his brother had made any moves to become something more. And yes, Sam knew that what they had wasn't some silly little crush- it might possibly be love. So, being the kind-hearted (and mischievous) younger brother that he is, Sam set about trying to get confessions spilling out. However, the task would be difficult, especially if he asked Dean to do it first. Dean and his irritating 'chick-flick' obstacle. But Cas might not understand what Sam is trying to get at. Yes. This task would prove to be almost impossible. 

Heading out of his basic room, the younger Winchester was welcomed with the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Smiling a little, Sam headed towards the smell and greeted Dean... and Cas? The pair was standing fairly close together, their arms touching, and laughing about something. Not being able to help himself, Sam got his phone out of his pocket and took a quick picture before interrupting the two love-birds.   
"Cooked breakfast; what's the occasion?" He asked cheerfully. Both Dean and the Angel jumped and looked over at Sam, breaking the contact from their arms.   
"Hey Sammy, we- we um... We're just making breakfast." Rolling his eyes and sighing, Sam spoke again,   
"Yeah, I kind of said that Dean, I'm asking what the occasion is."   
"Right! Well, there's no monsters in the news as far as I can tell, so I figured we could have an awesome breakfast, and then Cas joined in; and F.Y.I, Cas is a great little chef." The comment caused Cas to look up at Dean, his head tilting slightly and a small blush crept up his face.  
"Dean, you are aware that I'm not small, righ-"  
"You're smaller than me then. Now, who wants some breakfast?" 

After grabbing plates, cutlery and, much to Dean's dismay, napkins, Team Free Will munched down their breakfast (which tasted delicious- the evidence being the time it took for them to eat it... and Dean's happy moans escaping every now and then). Everything seemed somewhat normal- not exactly what their lives were. Having glanced up from his empty plate, Sam noticed the unspoken seating plan. How had he not noticed it before? Cas had been living in the bunker with them for around a month now; eating, watching TV, and looking out for hunts with the brothers. And yet somehow Sam had managed to completely miss the way the three of them had been sitting at the dining table.

Sam himself was sitting on the end of the table, opposite from his brother Dean. The older Winchester looked relaxed munching on his breakfast still. Then there was Cas- the now human angel was sat merely an inch away from Dean (their legs were almost definitely touching they were so close to one another) fiddling with his knife and fork. The most peculiar thing about the whole affair was the giggling. 

Yes... giggling.

Dean Winchester was giggling in between mouthfuls of food at the way Cas was quietly playing with his cutlery. To be fair, the graceless angel did look rather funny; but for Dean to be giggling... God! It was so obvious that they were in love. Why couldn't neither of them just admit it? Them being a couple wouldn't just make Sam feel less exasperated about having to be stuck watching 'destiel' moments, but they would be so much happier. His brother, and Cas, had both been through too much. From demons to purgatory... Dean and Cas both deserved something good to come out of life for once.

He didn't care about how he was going to do it, but Sam knew Dean and Cas had fallen for each-other. Being the awesome younger brother that he is, the moose decided to formulate a plan...


	2. Netflix and sleep (no 'chill')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sofa cuddles... I hope it's fluffy enough :3

Another day went past, and Sam still had no idea as to how he was going to get his brother and his friend to open up to one another about their... feelings. If only it was as simple as just sticking them in a room together and waiting for a short while. No- this was going to need a different route to go down. And it wasn't going to be easy, unfortunately. At that moment in time, Cas was curled up on the sofa not doing anything whilst his brother was busy looking for a case on Sam's laptop. Really, why did Dean always have to use his? It's not like he didn't have his ow- okay so Sam's laptop was the only one they had, but surely Dean could still ask before going on it.

But, it did get Sam thinking...

Casual, keep it casual moose he thought to himself as he hesitantly walked towards Dean. When he reached his brother, he gave a small cough in order to let his presence be known.   
"Oh, heya Sammy," Dean said with barely any excitement- clearly he hadn't found anything worthy of a drive to hunt. Smiling cheerfully, Sam began his first (and only) plan to get his brother and Cas closer to admitting their feelings for one another.  
"You know, I could check for stuff to hunt for a while if you need a break? Cas doesn't look like he's doing much other than being alone on the couch. Maybe you two could watch something on Netflix..." Dean's eyes lit up with delight at the chance to stop looking for monsters online; so without any time for Sam to say anything else, he was racing to where Cas was.

Attempting to be subtle, Sam tried his best to focus on his laptop screen and look at Dean and Cas occasionally... Which turned into being every 2 minutes. Luckily neither his older brother nor the ex-angel seemed to notice his stares. Then again, that was probably due to the fact that whilst whatever Dean had put on from Netflix, he and Cas had managed to squish closer and closer together every time Sam looked at them. It amazed him how his brother was being so... affectionate towards another person. Yes, Dean had shown emotions to some of the women in his life (cassie and Lisa mainly), but not like this. Well, not from what Sam had seen anyway. No matter what crap they went through, Dean and Cas always ended up being there for eachother. It didn't matter if Cas had betrayed them, or Dean made the Angel give up his entire army just for him... Dean and Cas came back to one another. That's why Sam so desperately wanted them to confess their love (yeah, the big L word). But why couldn't either of them do it by themselves? It seemed fairly obvious that they were into eachother from where Sam was sitting.

~Bad attempt at transporting to where Dean and Cas are, Dean's views or something~

He enjoyed the warmth, the funny feeling he got whenever he was so close to Cas. The angel to no longer had his grace, who needs showers and food and water. The angel who he had tried to kill when they first met properly. The angel who never gave up on him. 

Dammit- Dean loved Cas, very much.

Anytime Dean got the chance to be closer to Cas, he took it like a 5 year old being offered candy. Every now and again he would try and flirt with Cas, but the angel never understood that what Dean was doing was flirting. It sucked, but then again... maybe it was for the better. Dean had always, even when he thought the guy was a dick, felt undeserving of Cas. Why did he always care so much for Dean? Constantly, Dean would think that but always ended up with no answer. 

His affections towards his friend were becoming harder to keep a secret every day. But he was afraid, worried that Cas didn't feel the same way and their friendship would be over in a flash. Then again, if Cas didn't have the same feeling towards Dean, surely he would've moved away from the hunter rather than resting his head on Dean's shoulder whilst they were watching stuff on the TV? 

Cautiously, Dean lifted his right arm up and delicately wrapped it around Cas's shoulders. Glancing down to see if the angel had reacted to his touch, he sighed with relief. He didn't know when, but at some point Cas had fallen asleep.   
"Sleep tight, Cas. You deserve it," he whispered with a warm smile on his face before closing his own eyes. 

~back to Sammy~

It was getting late, and Sam was yawning by that point. One last time for that evening, he glanced at his brother and Cas. Due to being so engrossed in his internet browsing, he hadn't checked on them in about an hour... and a lot had changed. Not only was Cas sleeping deeply in the crook of Dean's neck, the angel had both of his legs over Dean's, and one arm hugging Dean's waist lightly. Meanwhile, Sam's brother was snoring quietly, also asleep, with an arm wrapped around Cas and his head resting on top of Cas's head. Grinning widely, Sam skipped (yes- the dork actually skipped) to his bedroom in the bunker and went to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I'm not sure if what I'm writing is any good, but thankyou for reading if you still are. I didn't really know how to go from Sam's perspective to Dean's properly, apologies. I hope you're having a nice day/evening... Bye bye :)


	3. Confession... Yay

Another week of sexual and romantic tension went by. Quite frankly, Sam really needed to have that big talk with his brother... or maybe even Cas? Nothing was stopping him, well, apart from his lack of courage. He was afraid that Dean or Cas would get mad at him- that they would become awkward around each other. That's not what Sam wanted, so he had been keeping his thoughts to himself. But still, it was tempting. 

During the week, Dean and Cas had been an awful lot closer. Of course, it was a good thing, but (unless they were keeping it from Sam) alas they still weren't a couple. What was it Charlie once called this... shipping? Yes; that was definitely the term. Sam 'shipped' his brother and Cas together. After everything the two had gone through, yet still being side by side, it was obvious. Anyway, continuing with their closeness; for one thing Dean had booted Sam to the back of the impala. Apparently Cas has 'earned it cause he's worked hard', when in reality Cas had barely done anything except some research and the occasional punch (he's still struggling with not being as strong as he once was). On top of that, back in the bunker, Cas was helping Dean a lot more in the kitchen. Normally his brother would flip out if anyone tried to help him. So clearly the ex-angel was an exception. From holding out a spoon of some sauce, to having bubble fights when the two of them washed up together- Sam was getting really annoyed.

It was at that moment when something rare happened.   
"Hey, Sam!"  
"Yeah Dean?"  
"I'm just gonna refuel baby... Tell Ca- just call or text if you guys need anything while I'm gone."   
Hearing the door shut, Sam realised that the opportunity had arrived. It was time to talk to Cas about what was going on between them that for some reason they were completely oblivious to. 

But what if Sam was just reading everything wrong? He couldn't be, surely. 

No. It was too clear- Dean and Cas were in love. It just had to take some tricky discussions to nudge them in the right direction. Taking a deep breath, Sam went to the only place Cas would be in the day... the library. He didn't get it, the room was stuffy, overpacked with books (yes, he knows it's a library. But still), and the dust never went away. But still Cas claimed that it was his favourite room in the bunker. Despite the fact that Sam knew Dean could be back soon, he walked slowly towards the library. Why was he the one being nervous? Maybe it was because his plan could back for badly; Dean and Cas might not speak to him for a while, or even if they did it wouldn't be overly friendly. This was a difficult task.

But he was determined to do it.

~Castiel's P.O.V~

Cas couldn't stop himself from re-reading the same book at least once a month (the previous month he had read it 4 times... Oops), but 'Frankenstein' was just too good a book to abandon. He was at the halfway point when he heard the gentle knock at the door. Closing his book, Cas looked up at the opened door to see Sam standing awkwardly. Greeting him with a smile, Cas welcomed the younger Winchester in and placed his book carefully on the side table.   
"How can I help you Sam? Is something wrong?" He asked, Cas always had to make sure the Winchesters were okay- they had taken him in... allowed him to stay in the bunker. 

"Yeah, I'm good Cas. How are you doing? I know... Well I don't know... But it must be tough adjusting to human crap," Sam said quietly. 

Human. That's what Castiel was now, a human thing. Over the course of his time as being human, he had grown to care less and less about his missing grace. However, he wasn't used to needing to eat, sleep, wash, etc. if it hadn't have been for Sam and Dean... he'd probably be dead by now. The memories of when he first learnt how to shave brought a fond smile to his face. Dean had smeared shaving cream all over his beard, and then popped a dot onto Castiel's nose. The blush Cas had was... well it was a deep blush.

"Cas? Y-you're kinda in a daze right now dude... Should I come back late-"  
"No I'm okay Sam, sorry, I was just remembering things," he said quickly, snapping out of his 'daze'. Sitting up straight, Castiel waited for Sam to speak.  
"Look, I know this is going a completely out of the blue question... but what are your feelings towards Dean?" 

Silence. 

How could he respond? Yes Sam, I'm in love with your brother but I'm absolutely terrified to say anything because I'm sure he doesn't love me back... No he couldn't say that. Instead, he stuck with the safe option,  
"What do you mean?" Okay, so it wasn't the safest option because now Sam was gonna describe all the things Cas felt towards Dean, but he was panicking. After what felt like hours of Sam describing love, Cas broke. Maybe Sam could help him keep his feelings a secret so that Dean wouldn't avoid him for eternity and kick him out of the bunker.   
"Cas? Hey it's okay there's no need to cry... Crap I'm sorry this is all my fault. Shit shit shit! Cas, it's alright," the younger Winchester was gripping onto his shoulders with a petrified look on his face. Funny. Cas didn't realise he had started crying.   
"No, sorry Sam. I didn't even realise I was... this," he said, pointing at his tears.   
"I- please don't tell Dean... Please I'm begging you, it will just make everything awkward,"  
"What's gonna make everything awkward if I tell Dean? Cas, you can talk to me... only if you want to that is." Castiel gulped loudly, took a deep but shaky breath, and told Sam the truth.  
"I love him..."

~Back to Sammy's P.O.V~ 

He loves him. Holy crap, for a moment I thought I had mucked everything up.

Sam didn't know how to react. He couldn't exactly pump his fist in the air with delight, the poor angel had just been crying... and looked like he might start again any minute. But this information was good; then again, it was also pretty bad. Cas wasn't going to confess anything to Dean- he was to nervous of rejection. 

Continuing to chat until Dean returned, Sam and Cas had discussed an awful lot. And Sam was 100% positive that he could actually get these two lovebirds together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Ugh I've just been in a real crappy mood and didn't write this for ages. I'm sorry this chapter is so bad, I'm not good at the whole speaking thing because I feel like the characters don't sound like they do in the show. But hey, it's up anyway. Thankyou for reading this chapter, and I hope I can get the next one done sooner... possibly. I hope you have a nice day/evening :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so so so so so short, I'm just a silly little human being who doesn't know much about writing. There will be some more chapters in the future... I just can't promise when. I hope you found this kinda decent to read and pass the time, and thankyou for merely clicking on this :)


End file.
